Moonlight Sonata
by Darkford
Summary: I fell in love with the world of Pokemon Sun & Moon and -had- to try something to bring back inspiration I lost somewhere. Updates sporadic at best. - Endymion, ever since he was very young, has had a secret which prevented him from ever becoming a Pokemon Trainer. It's only when he moves to Alola that he finally gets a chance. T, may go up. On hiatus because I'm an idiot.
1. Prologue - Lillie's Escape

A/N: A sort-of love letter to Pokémon Moon, which had so much potential and so many poignant characters. If you haven't played the game, major spoilers ahead. This story will have extremely random updates, be warned.

* * *

PROLOGUE

 _Moonlight Escape_

* * *

The heat of her breath, the tap of her shoes on the harsh, squeaky-clean tiles, even the thump-thump race of her heart as it kept up with her heaving lungs - it was all too loud, somehow wrong for a place that should have been safe. She shoved it aside reluctantly and kept running. She was woefully unequipped; her skirt was far too difficult to run in and her mini-heels far too unwieldy for a daring dash to the exit. She could feel the workers, friends and acquaintances, staring with the eyes of predators, bearing down on her - tearing open her secrets until there was nothing she could hide.

 _No,_ she thought, patting her mission absently, as a tinkle of a tired, fairy-like voice floated out of the bag. _You won't have this one, Mother. Not this time._

Determination renewed, she hopped into the triangular elevator, and reluctantly said goodbye to her life. The white walls, the ocean below, even the faces of her friends and family disappeared as the pristine white faded into a shadowy, comforting, endless black.

Her brief respite was all over too soon. The elevator creaked to a stop at the exhibit, the face of her Mother's project - a place where she kept her 'children' carefully hidden underground, while the glass roof of the exhibit showed the world a story so full of lies that it was a surprise none suspected. She felt an unsettling desire to apologize to the moon, riding high, looking in at her and her mission through the glass roof.

She ran. There was no time to adjust. Her feet were beginning to ache, the flat floors suddenly like rocky terrain. She wouldn't be surprised if her Mother rigged it to do so, but for once, she would push aside her pessimistic, royal nature and ignore the terrain. That would piss off her pursuers for sure.

She could hear synced footsteps behind her - ah, the twins. They were always ready to appease Mother, like twin Rockruffs at the lap of an abusive trainer. Disgusting. She felt a pout settle on her lips and pushed forward, turning a corner to throw them off.

They may work here, but she grew up here. She knew this place like it was the back of her hand… though obviously, she didn't know her Mother as well as she thought.

A dainty skip, and she was off in another direction. She sped up, leaning leaves grappling at her silky sunhat, trying to trip her over her own feet. Just as she thought she might be getting there, she saw movement and forced herself to stop. There, just ahead, another employee, waving at her… She spun around to meet the eyes of her pursuers, a defiant gleam in her eyes marking her desire to escape.

"Come on, Flower, just come back," one stepped forward - she could never tell them apart. Not that it mattered.

"Your Mother needs Cosmog, Flower," the other insisted. "How else will she achieve her dream? Would you take that from her?"

"No," she hissed. "Don't you see what she wants to do? How selfish she's being?" A deep breath. Honestly, why was she still talking? The loyal idiots wouldn't dare step out of line from mere words. If only she could sway them.

"She needs to grow up and stop chasing beauty." she spat instead. Despite her strong words, fear leaked into her voice, and she could hear calm steps behind her. She couldn't fight. Just couldn't. A lump in her throat was swallowed down.

She checked Nebby, just to be safe. He was the only reason she bothered to do any of this. _He deserves to be free,_ she thought, her eyes softening in concern at Nebby's vacant expression.

"Please be safe," she whispered, pulling the duffel bag closer.

Nebby's eyes flew open, and the world was abruptly filled with light.

* * *

A/N2: A better explanation for this.

I bought Pokémon Moon expecting a new Pokémon game which would mostly follow the formula from before, despite the news articles suggesting otherwise. As with any series, and honestly any game I play, I met the new installment as if it were completely separate from any other ties. I didn't want my love for past games to cloud my judgement.

I was suitably impressed.

While I can honestly say that I prefer the gameplay in ORAS _much_ more - between the shiny hunting methods and competitive play options, among other things - I can't say I remember the story so vividly as I do the storyline of Pokemon Moon. The characters were among the most poignant I'd ever come across - and I honestly couldn't pass up the opportunity.

No, this won't be a word-for-word, follow-the-game, to-the-letter story. It will have its own detail that I've poured into the story after hours of effort.

The updates will be, at best, sporadic, and at worst, once-a-year type things. I simply don't have the drive any more. But I'd like to try.

Darkford


	2. Chapter 1 - New Beginnings

A/N: It's odd working in first person. I tried my best to convey our new hero as best as I could - as always, reviews appreciated.

Please enjoy.

* * *

CHAPTER 1

 _New Beginnings_

* * *

" _Rockruff, geroff! I'm trying to talk h-e-heh-here!"_ Professor Kukui laughed, fighting back a small, tan-furred Pokémon playfully. It yipped in return, white bushy tail slamming comically against the camera, and Kukui gently placed the Rockruff back on the floor.

Meowth gave the Rockruff a sniff of interest through the camera but quickly returned to licking his paw, eying the outside like he might decide to suddenly join them on the inside. It was quite funny that out of all the windows, the one in my room was the largest. At the right time of day, I might someday be able to see both the moon and the sun from it...

" _Sorry about that, cousin,"_ Kukui apologized. I nodded softly in understanding, sending a hand through Meowth's fur. Meowth purred lazily, and Kukui continued, " _Say, you sure you want a starter? Meowth there seems to like you a whole lot already."_

I glanced briefly at Meowth, who was smirking at the Professor's Rockruff in a haughty manner, his beige-gold fur contest-worthy in comparison to the scruffy Rock-type. The small quadruped was currently attempting to distract one of the many assistants that darted through the small Lab in various states of panic. I shook my head in exasperation. "Mother's," I said simply. Kukui nodded in understanding and flicked up an image, which quickly loaded and displayed on my small computer.

A view of Alola, beautiful waters surrounding the four islands, flew up onto the screen.

" _Well, I suppose you read the brochure,_ " Kukui chuckled, " _but let me explain anyways. There are trials on each island for you to complete. Once you finish all the trials on an island, you can challenge the current kahuna. They're a bit like the elite four, but not all in a row._ " Kukui's eyes glowed with excitement. " _Do you think you could tell me if you think the kahunas could make a real Pokémon League? They keep insisting they're not capable, but I know better. They might believe you._ "

I nodded slowly. I supposed if I was going to take the challenge, I may as well help give them feedback. Stretching, I endured Kukui's attempts at conversation for a few more minutes before finally getting an opening to end the call.

"Andy, help me with these boxes!" Hestia called, her voice waking me up. I nodded to the Professor, pointed towards the stairs, and ended the call before Kukui could protest. I rose, and Meowth hopped onto my shoulder to hitch a ride downstairs.

Our new house was a comfortable, two-story bungalow - just enough for a single Mother and her son. I raced down the stairs, jogged into the dining room, and took a box off my mother's hands. Glancing inside at the mixed set of table ornaments, dishcloths, and other assorted tabletop items, I shook my head in amusement. Even after all this time, she was still terrible at organization.

"Thanks, Andy," she smiled, a weary but cheerful grin. "What would I do without you?"

There were many answers to that question, none of which I chose to give. I turned away and began to decorate the fireplace with the ornaments we had packed in the box I'd relieved her of, tossing Meowth's favourite Rattata toy gently across the room as an afterthought to entertain the Kantonian furball. Meowth could always relax me after a long day, even when he wasn't specifically paying attention to me. It was just one of his many gifts. How could Kukui even dare to fathom that I would take such a gift away from my own mother?

The doorbell, a thing I never really could come to like the sound of, went off. With a heaving sigh, I wandered towards it without being asked, but before I'd even gotten to the doormat the wooden door was thrown open to admit one Professor Kukui.

Mother was still outside, savouring the moonlight. Holding in a sharp breath, I nodded to Kukui in greeting, cautiously taking his hand and letting him shake it in a firm grip which I was convinced would someday dislocate someone's wrist.

"It's nice to see you in person," Kukui chuckled, "though I suppose we were talking no less than twenty minutes ago. I live just down the road past the beach, you see, not far to walk. I decided I'd show you the way to the village instead of waiting. Hello, Hestia!" He waved amicably to my mother, who smiled back. She turned and closed the door behind her gently, finally locking out the soft Alolan breeze, and focused fully on Kukui.

"It's nice to see you again, Kukui. It's been so long since you challenged the Kanto League," she replied wistfully. "You were studying moves that Kantonian Pokémon tend to learn, weren't you?"

Meowth purred at my legs. It seemed that my time to escape the conversation had come. As Kukui and Hestia reminisced over Kanto League battles, none of which were within my living memory, I scooped up the Kanto native and tip-toed nervously up the stairs, careful not to make much noise in case the adults decided to try and pull me back into the conversation.

I released Meowth, closed the door with a gentle push and a quiet _click_ , and sighed in relief.

My room was a sanctuary within my own home. I was safe here, and always would be. Rubbing sleep out of my eyes, I threw myself onto my bed and breathed in the covers, relishing in the feeling of absolute safety. _My_ door, at least, would not be thrown open by annoying, bare-chested Professors, nor breached by any well-meaning individuals. I leaned forward and pulled one of the moving boxes from my significantly smaller pile of things and opened it, smiling at my new adventuring gear.

This gear, unlike the clothes sold at stores, was special. I pulled out the shirt, feeling the soft Mareep wool, and sighed gently. It was thick and comfy, but most importantly, through the delicate weave, one could see a thin sheet of clear material. It was for my safety, more than anything; just in case I got caught outside at the wrong time. I would still travel during the arranged times, but… if I needed it, it would be there.

I slid off my polo and threw on the shirt, reaching in again for a similar pair of pants, shoes, socks, and other assorted clothing. Eventually, I was ready, and Meowth purred his support as I returned back to the land of the living, pulling idly at my backpack in twitchy anticipation.

"Ah, there you are!" Kukui remarked cheerfully, turning to me with a grand gesture. I winced as the Professor made grandiose gestures as I stepped cautiously into the room. If he noticed, he made no move to acknowledge it as he continued, "Well, cousin, we're off to the kahuna to get you your first Pokémon! Follow me, I'll show you the way to Iki Town."

With a nervous nod, I gulped down my nerves and gave Mother a small, bittersweet hug before following the excitable Professor out the door.

* * *

"Hey, Kukui!" My eye twitched as the third trainer in a row stopped whatever they were doing to give the friendly Professor a jovial wave. Unlike Oak of Kanto, who while very grandfatherly and friendly to everyone he met was _not_ someone who tolerated random approaches, it seemed like Kukui was both a local celebrity and property of the public. Everyone, and I mean _everyone_ stopped to say hello, wave, shake hands, or otherwise greet Kukui, and since I was following him around…

"Who's this? Are you the guy who moved here recently? Just starting your journey? Great! We can battle later!" The cheerful lass grinned. I nodded weakly and began shuffling towards Kukui, hoping to distract her with the local Professor and escape. Luckily, they started up a conversation on useful status moves, and I managed to slip away towards the wooden gates of Iki Town.

I dashed past, and slowed my escape run down to a casual jog. Once alone, it suddenly struck me - I was outside. In the open. The sky was _right_ _there,_ the moon above me -

Shuddering, I quickly checked my watch. Midnight. I still had… two or three hours before I had to escape somewhere - most likely a Pokémon center. _Good_.

I walked up to the wooden platform in the center of the town and tried to recall the legends Mother had recounted, reading the brochures and pamphlets she'd gathered about this place when convincing me it was where we ought to go. I really didn't need much convincing at all; _any_ chance to escape assistant life in Kanto was worth it.

Tapu Koko, the local deity, was honoured here. It was easy to see from the statues and symbols posted around town like sentries. A legendary soldier which drove back fearsome forces, gaining a special power for its efforts… it sounded quite wondrous, and said special power was something the Totem Pokémon of Alola were said to use.

My musing, however, was broken by a loud tinkling noise in my ear.

Turning, I was met with the face of what could only be described as a small cloud coloured like the night sky. Two light blue arms reached out and wrapped around my arm, a chipper tinkle reminding me that yes, there was an unknown Pokemon hanging off my limb.

I turned away slowly and took a few deep breaths instead of screaming like I was _very_ tempted to do. Despite spending most of my life with Meowth, it was still quite nerve-wracking when a Pokémon decided to approach me. With a sharp breath or three I was back to a calmer mindset, and my eyes returned to the Pokémon.

"Pew!"

Okay. Yes, I could work with this. I gently held out a hand, which was observed for a few delicate seconds before the small cloud reached out with a nebulous arm and pulled itself slowly into my lap. Soft as a cloud, it snuggled into my arms and let out a gentle sigh, its tense nerves relaxing.

I eventually began to stroke it gently, staring ponderously at the small village. Iki town was definitely similar to Pallet; little to no shops, mostly made of individual houses and small families centered around a Professor or nearby city. It was… soothing, especially considering how stressful my last move had been. A wisp of familiar in a new environment. I shook myself gently and looked back at the small cloudlike Pokémon and raised a deliberate eyebrow.

Without warning, the small critter hopped out of my arms and began to race off into the woods.

At first, I had half a mind to let it leave. It wasn't like I had a claim over the Pokémon - hell, I didn't even have a trainer license yet. But who could blame me for watching it leave? Who could blame me for following a little - for seeing intense eyes follow its movements through the woods?

Okay, so maybe I have a protective streak. Go ahead, judge me. It wouldn't stop me following a small, nebulous creature into the woods.

Thankfully, I had a significant amount of skill at skulking, tip-toeing, and general sneakiness. Sliding past the villagers in the silent square, I glanced once at the man intended to stop people going in, noted his tired expression, and sped after the Pokémon, the leaves covering my escape.

* * *

I was huddled in a bush, my hands stroking the rough ground nervously as I watched the little Pokémon float its merry way through the woods. Through the underbrush was a lonely path lined with unnerving stone statues, a gentle silence interrupted only by the huffs of breath let out by the small Pokémon. Mother had told me about this place once or twice; it was one of a set of Ruins which were strewn over Alola. Which one was this again…? The Ruins of Conflict, that was it. Location recalled, I rose, dusted off my aching hands, and continued following the Pokémon through the overgrown path.

 _Snap._

I froze, my eyes darting around to the edges of my vision, but my body perfectly still. It was a bad idea, in the wild, to be a running target; it made you easier to track.

 _Crack._

It was almost… like footsteps. I turned slowly, my body tense and my breath rattling. Being in the woods without knowing your surroundings - especially in a restricted area - was never a good idea. Doubly so when you didn't have a Pokémon to protect you. After all, a human may be able to hold down a Rattata or two, but they were by no means the most threatening thing you could encounter. With an anticipatory shudder, I examined the path.

Off in the distance was a smattering of white in the darkness. I felt a coil in my gut and pulled myself together, overcoming my fear with morbid curiosity. I sagged with relief when I saw the edges of blonde hair and a distinctly human hand reaching out to lean against a tree.

"Nebby?" A feminine voice called. Quickly coming to conclusions, I steeled myself, reminded myself I was doing the right thing, and stepped forward.

Her light gasp shooed away any last hints of fear I might have had, though my nerves exploded in response. "Excuse me," I said gently, "Is Nebby a small, cloud-like Pokémon that looks like the night sky?"

"You saw him? Where did he go?" she asked desperately. I noticed for the first time that she seemed to be in quite a state of disarray; her hat was askew, but she made no move to correct it, and the frilly white skirt looked like it had seen better days.

"I was following him down the path," I explained. "I saw him wander in and got worried he might get hurt." Ugh. The more I tried to make it sound like something a reasonable person would do the more it just seemed like incurable curiosity.

Thankfully, she made no effort to comment on my odd tendencies. Instead she continued down the path, and after a brief glance in either direction I sighed and began following at a similar pace.

Statues, illuminated and glimmering with dew under the moonlight, lined our path as I jogged through the forest, tracing the footsteps of the as-of-yet unnamed girl. A worried cry further on drove me those last few meters, and I slowed at the edge of a cliff with a rickety bridge. I glanced around a little before finally catching sight of Nebby again, out on the bridge, which swayed gently in the wind.

"Nebby, it's dangerous, come back here," she called desperately. Honestly, Nebby looked like he could care less; like a fascinated toddler, he seemed to be exploring his environment with childish fascination, without any mind for his safety.

The sky was lightening, and I felt a chill down my spine. I didn't have much time, but I couldn't leave the girl and her… 'Nebby' here. To leave at such a moment would be rude. Self- assuring reasoning done, I began to search through my bag for anything we could use, keeping one eye on the pair as Nebby hovered over the bridge and the lass tried to get Nebby to return.

It wasn't long before I felt my chest dip, not far from being dropped in cold water, as a low _caw_ echoed through the clearing.

"Spearow," I said automatically, eyes searching the sky as I hovered on the balls of my feet, ready to kick up dust in case any decided I looked like a nice target. Sharp from experience, I quickly located the flock and felt some fleeting relief. There were no more than five; still a threat, but nothing too terrifying, and nothing like the threat the Kantonian flock were. I shuddered in memory of the one time I'd been caught by them. I never wanted to go through that again.

They spiralled down in a familiar dive and I felt my stomach clench as they headed towards the bridge.

"Nebby!" the girl voiced for the both of us, her legs quaking. I didn't have time to wonder about this; the closer they were to their target, the faster and more vicious the Spearow would get. With a deep breath, I made a decision which would probably have the entirety of Pallet Town screaming at my stupidity.

I began the precarious walk across the bridge cautiously, but the further I got, the less shaken I was by the wild swaying and ominous creaking. Fast water rushed below me, and I was acutely aware of the sharp rocks that jutted out of the stream, like the threatening maw of a beast. I slid a foot over to Nebby, who by now was cowering in the center of the bridge, and pulled him up into my arms protectively, eyes darting between the troublesome Pokémon and the flock which remained above us.

"I'm here," I murmured gently, pulling him into my shirt. I glanced up and immediately dove to my knees, head down, and winced as the first pecks began to strike at my skin, aiming for the back of my neck and the exposed skin at the bottom of my tee. Spearow were powerful in numbers, and I froze, stuck in a memory of Kanto - the flock pecking at every inch of skin, like hungry monsters grappling for flesh...

I knew from experience not to move. The less I reacted, the less interested the birds would be. It was no sure shot, but moving to pull at my shirt would do me no favours, only exposing my back to the same treatment. I could feel blood trickling down my back in thin streams, painful bites on my neck being sharply renewed. The girl was yelling something, but I couldn't quite make out the words, far too lost in the sharp caws and screeches.

There was a distinct _snap,_ and my stomach bobbed like a lure on the water.

I turned myself over as quickly as I could before I began falling, Nebby still held fast to my chest. I could hear water rushing below me, so at least whatever happened wouldn't be instant - though whether that was good or not was anyone's guess. Squeezing my eyes shut, I blocked out everything except the warmth against my chest, the panicked call of the girl above, and the rushing noise which drowned out everything after that.

A primal cry, and I felt myself ripped from the air. Black claws, bigger than any I'd seen before, tore into my forearms, securing me in a predatory grasp and keeping me locked to it as we swooped back up towards land. The swoop ended abruptly and I was pinned to the ground, heavy breathing filling the empty space where the rushing of water and wind had been before.

I turned to stare into a pair of brilliant blue eyes.

I felt something alien seep into my skin. A crawling, urgent feeling which made me long to squirm in the Pokémon's harsh grip, made something in my skin want to flee for the hills and never return. I could feel blood, and a sharp pain in my arms, and this crawling ugliness which reached into every corner of my body. I blinked away sharp tears of pain and stared defiantly back, pulling Nebby as close as I could with my arms pinned down.

I could feel its breath on my cheek, each puff crackling with internal energy. Then, with an almost shocked expression, the Pokémon slowly moved away, withdrawing its black claws from my arms gently.

I could feel the time. It was running out. I had an hour, tops.

Panic set in.

"F-l-e-, I a- -o-r-" It said softly, the jolted speech barely audible over the rushing in my ears and the animalistic scream of panic in my head. "I m-n- o-l- t- d-f-n-." With a final glance, it rose and hovered for a moment, then flew off at a quick pace, disappearing in mere moments.

I took a moment to loosen my hold on Nebby, who brought me back to my senses with a gentle hum, a nebulous arm stroking my hair supportively. I could hear the distinctive tap-tap of the girl's mini-heels as she dashed over, kneeling at my side and reaching into her duffel bag to grab something. I could feel the cool touch of a wet cloth on my stinging arms, cleaning up my wounds, and with a gentle sigh I let her work.

* * *

"I'm sorry, I never asked your name," she said at last, a weak distraction as she sprayed my left arm with a potion. I hissed and pushed back against the tree I was leaned against.

I cleared my throat. "Endymion," I supplied. "I never asked yours either."

"Lillie," she replied after a moment. "And, well, you've met Nebby."

"I've never seen a Pokémon like that before," I commented. "Nebby must be very rare. I used to attend the leagues in Kanto, but I never saw a Pokémon quite like him."

Lillie shifted. "Don't tell anyone about him," she requested with surprising steel. "There are too many people who might want to use him. I don't dare let him out usually, but he managed to jump out of my bag when I was distracted helping Kukui look for a new trainer…" she froze. "I've not seen you around before."

"As I said," I coughed into my shoulder politely as I could, "I'm Endymion. Endymion Armsdale. I moved in just a few days ago."

Lillie relaxed. "You're the new trainer taking on the kahunas? I honestly expected someone a little younger."

I glared at the ground, flexing my fingers in a futile attempt to distract myself from the fire that rose at the question - one I'd heard so many times before. "I needed… special accommodations. The Kanto League couldn't adjust the things I needed, but Alola's could."

Lillie seemed on the verge of asking more questions, but the silence settled and she continued to cleanse and wrap the twin wounds on either arm.

"That Pokémon," Lillie said at last, "you're so lucky."

"What?" I hissed painfully, shifting just enough to cause the gauze being wrapped to fall. Lillie sighed in exasperation but started again with a new strip, giving me a solid glare. Nebby snoring lazily in her sunhat did not help her image, but I was suitably chastised and settled on an unhappy pout.

"That was Tapu Koko!" Lillie explained. "Melemele's guardian. We're so lucky we met him, that he saved you and Nebby. He judged you worthy, so there must be _something_ special about you."

I felt a sinking feeling settle in my gut. "I'm nothing special," I insisted. "I'm just… Endymion." _Gee, me,_ I thought sarcastically, _use my ridiculous name, why don't I. Not like my name isn't the most normal thing about me..._

Lillie stared for a few seconds, and then a miracle happened. All pretense of awe fell from her face, and she _actually_ looked at me. Caramel hair and shockingly pale skin were observed, and sharp grey eyes stared back.

"I don't believe you're _nothing special,_ " she commented, "but if that's what you want to be… okay. I guess that's okay," She seemed a little confused, but it was better than most people I met. She didn't point or stare, didn't mutter ill-meant thoughts or eye me with distrust, and that was more than I could usually hope for.

" _Thank_ you," I stressed, giving her as strong a smile as I could manage. She pinned up the gauze and I rose quickly, stretching out. "Let's get going. Kukui's probably wondering where we went off to."

Lillie nodded. "Alright. Nebby, it's time to go. You know what to do." She seemed rather sad as she plucked her nebulous companion off her head and placed him in her duffel bag. "And stay there this time. We never know when one of those horrible Team Skull people might come after you."

"Team Skull?" I asked, moving quickly down the path.

"Terrible people," Lillie insisted firmly. "They're… this group of ruffians who go around stealing Pokémon and demanding things from people. I know it's silly, but I swore I would protect Nebby, and I'm simply not strong enough to protect him yet. That's why I'm keeping him hidden - if nobody knows about him…" she shrugged, patting the duffel bag gently. "Nobody can go after him and hurt him deliberately."

I nodded gently. "Logical," I commented. "Though… a Pokémon would help."

She frowned. "I hate battling."

"Me too," I admitted gently. "But I like to see people and Pokemon become strong." That was the whole point of taking the league challenge, after all. With an irritated sigh I picked up the pace, and silently apologized as Lillie began to stride in earnest to keep up.

I glanced up at the sky. _Thirty minutes minimum. Still not enough._

"I don't want to be late," I explained suddenly. "Do you think we can run?"

Lillie began to say something, but her words died on her lips as she looked at me. I shuddered unwillingly, her deep gaze a calculating one that I had felt too many times before. "Alright," she allowed. "Let's go." With a speed and ability unexpected of one who wore heels, she began a light dash down the path. Not one to disappoint, I followed her, twin footsteps echoing through the woods.

* * *

I could feel my skin prickling by the time we reached the break in the path which marked where the Ruins of Conflict ended and Iki Town began. I scratched irritably at my neck, slowing down enough for Lillie to catch her breath. Looking around, I slowly dropped my hand from my neck and tried to look presentable as Kukui, annoying and loud as ever, began striding over with a man in traditional Alolan clothing.

"There you are, Andy!" I felt an involuntary frown settle as I was dragged along unceremoniously by the arm. "Hala, this is Andy. I see you've found my assistant. Holding up well over there, Lillie?"

"It's Endymion," I grumbled, but I was quickly pushed towards the kahuna. Hastily, I blurted, "Um, it's nice to meet you, sir." The man was about the same height as me, but his wise eyes and amicable grin gave him an air of elderly strength.

"Just call me Hala," he insisted, giving my hand a gentle shake. "Endymion, is it? Well, I'm glad you made it. I was wondering where you went off to." He then let out a chuckling laugh which tempted me to relax. It was, for a lack of a better description, a grandfatherly gesture.

I nodded gently. "I got sidetracked… we were attacked by some Spearow." Hala nodded sympathetically, and I got the impression others had faced the same problem. Spearow were annoying like that.

"Endymion, don't play it down!" Lillie protested. There was a fire lit in her eyes. "We saw the guardian, Tapu Koko! Nebby and Endymion fell of the bridge, and Tapu Koko swooped in out of nowhere!" Her arms flailed descriptively in a diving motion. "He grabbed Endymion by the arms and got him back to safety!"

"You saw Tapu Koko?" Hala inquired seriously. I nodded slowly in reply, shuffling nervously. "He must have judged you worthy, then. I am impressed; he usually doesn't reveal himself." Hala nodded, mostly to himself, a hand holding his chin in a considering gesture. "Yes, you'll go far. Well, let's have you meet the starters we have here in Alola."

He pulled out three Pokéballs and tossed them onto the dais in the center of Iki Town. Three bright flashes later, there were three Pokémon sitting in front of me in various states of impatience. It was rather more ceremonious than the copious numbers of starter ceremonies I'd seen before.

"Coo…"

"Mrowr?"

"Bwark!"

I felt mildly like I'd been badly prepared for this.

I stared down at the three starters. I'd seen plenty a Charmander, Squirtle, and Bulbasaur see their trainers for the first time a while after they'd left Oak Labs, so seeing the Pokémon upfront was not an anticipated experience - but, in hindsight, it was a welcome one. I knelt down and beckoned them over, giving each the option to do as they pleased.

Seeing the action, the Popplio tilted its head and said, "Bwa?" Seemingly confused, it shrugged and went back to hopping around excitedly, ignoring me entirely. The Litten looked up from licking its paw for less than five seconds before returning to the engaging activity of cleaning its red-black fur. Rowlet, a bit curious, took a few steps forward in an awkward waddle, a rounded beak jutting out to inspect my finger.

The small, orb-shaped starter peered at me with piercing eyes, and for a second I felt a prickle of the instinctual power all Pokémon had. It trailed over my skin like a comforting blanket, like sleeping in the leaves of the Venusaur back home in Pallet, and I felt myself relax automatically.

Then, hopping on its feet a couple of times, it twirled in a circle and chirped.

I couldn't help it; I laughed lightly, reaching out to the small Grass-type cautiously. Rowlet took no such precautions, leaping onto my arm with a few determined flaps and eventually finding a comfortable spot directly on top of my head, nestled in my caramel hair.

I never really realized how accurate Hestia had been sometimes when she called my hair a Pidgey's nest.

"Well, it seems Rowlet has chosen you!" Hala laughed. Returning the other pair, he handed over the Pokéball, along with a set of five more. "Good luck, Endymion. I am sure that with Rowlet by your side, you will be able to achieve anything."

"Thank you, s… Hala." I nodded respectfully, careful not to topple the small Pokémon on my head. "I'll be sure to treat him well."

"Are you going to nickname him?" Lillie inquired softly. Suddenly reminded, I glanced up carefully for an opinion.

Rowlet chirped an affirmative.

I smiled and began to think. I couldn't just give him a silly pet-name, not really. Nor could I really say something that indicated his species - it just wouldn't be unique, would defeat the point of a nickname - being something special to the individual.

Falling back on my old failsafe, I rubbed a wing while I thought. _Wings…_ _ah, I know._

"Hermes," I decided. "Do you like the name Hermes?"

Rowlet snuggled into my hair again and chirped softly in agreement. A small smile on my face, I listened idly to Kukui as he began to talk me through the other parts of the trainer license. It was all something I'd heard before - countless times I had watched Pallet children as they made their way on their journeys, or helped Oak prepare his 'new trainer' speech.

"...and since Hestia agreed, I'd like to give you this." I turned to see a Pokédex.

Floating.

Digitized eyes blinked open, and I stared incredulously as a three-toned beep indicated the Pokédex was booting up. For a few seconds I watched the Pokédex stare at me, until I heard the electronic voice.

"Howdy!"

"Hi?" I murmured, raising an eyebrow. Hermes chirruped laughter at my predicament as the apparently living, floating technology gave me a wicked grin over the display screen. Never in all my years in Pallet had I seen a _living_ Pokédex.

"I'm Rotom Dex, your new travelling companion!" 'Rotom Dex' announced. "Let me register the starters for ya, partner!" And, that said, it flew around and made various interested beeping noises, a few blue flashes the only hint to its complex and incredible scanning capabilities.

"I'll let you handle that, shall I?" I said faintly. Clearing my throat, I scratched nervously at my arm as Rotom dashed around the dew-covered grass, scanning a stray Rockruff that had joined Kukui and even attempting to scan Lillie's Duffel Bag.

"I think that's enough for now," I said slowly, taking gentle breaths. I glanced up at the sky. "I should get going soon - Mother'll want to hear from me…"

I looked down at my left arm, which had been scratched raw at the shoulder, and pulled nervously on my shirt. I could hear my own breath now - ragged, shallow, _panicked-_

"Hey, you there! You're the new trainer! Up for a battle? Of course you are!" I turned slowly, tired eyes focusing on a short, tanned guy with a smile the size of the Orange Archipelago. Didn't he see I was _busy_ , trying to find a solution - an escape from this terrible situation?

Hermes made a click of confused worry and tapped my head, even as the boy released a Popplio, brother to the one offered by Hala just moments ago. I frowned pointedly, but Kahuna Hala behind me merely laughed. "Where's the fire, Hau? I'm sorry, Endymion - he's always been an eager sort. Alright, I'll spot this battle. Go on, do your best."

I felt hurt. No time to train, no time to do _anything_ to prepare- but no, there was no preparing in real life, only battles and them happening when eyes met. I had to play by _their_ rules now, no matter how much my own pains were honest ones. With a tired sigh I allowed Hermes to take place in front, though I was feeling slightly dizzy.

"Coo…" Hermes cooed gently, looking between myself and the opponent. I nodded minutely, carefully clearing my throat. My eyes darted between the trainer, Hau, and the sky, the orange tint of my nightmares beginning to creep through the sky.

"Your move…" I muttered weakly, pulling myself up. I hadn't even realized I was slouching, far too preoccupied to notice anything else.

Hermes seemed to realize what was happening at last. It turned to Popplio, who was awaiting an order from 'Hau', the cheerful bugger who was still hopping on his heels in excitement.

And, a few urgent chirps later, Popplio seemed to look at me for the first time. "Bwaa…" it turned to Hau.

"Alright, Popplio, let's do this - Water Gun!" Hau announced eagerly.

Popplio stared at him. It let out another concerned bark, turning fully to its trainer and glancing surreptitiously between Hau and myself.

"Popplio?" Hau stopped his wild gesturing and enthusiastic bouncing to stare as well. I longed to just swear at them until they got it over with; I just wanted to go home. I just wanted to get _out of here._ Away from the danger and away from the piercing stares as people watched me fall apart.

I felt a dribble of sweat drip down past my cheek.

"C'mon, Popplio. I know it's a grass type, but I trust you," Hau insisted. Popplio gave him a flat look. "Okay, fine. Use Pound instead. Even a good Tail Whip will do."

Popplio rolled its eyes and returned itself.

"Really?" Hau asked incredulously. "I've never done this before, Popplio. I'm sorry, I don't know… why…" he blinked, _finally_ looking at me, like so many before him. "...are you okay?"

I could see a faint brown-green blob that must be Hermes, and a blob that was probably Hau's topknot, in a similar style to Hala's. Everything else was a vibrant blur; I looked up.

There was a large yellow orb on the horizon.

Without much else to do to protect myself, I threw off my bag and began to sort through desperately. I had some sunscreen which lessened the pain, if only a little… I _knew_ I should have just stayed _home_ , never left, should've hidden in my room for the rest of my sorry existence-

I could feel my body choking up, and with a small gasp, I let loose the scream of pain I'd feared for years, the world shrinking down to a pinprick of absolute light as I fell to the ground, clawing desperately at my skin as every nerve lit up like it had been set on fire.

* * *

A/N: Does this count as a cliffhanger?

It's been interesting adjusting to writing in the first person. I'm curious to know what people think of the events in this chapter - hopefully it won't take too long to figure out the next chapter. Thanks as always for reading.

I really need to expand on Hermes. He's such an important character and I've barely made note of him so far...

Hau is cute, if a bit airheaded. I'm sure by now you've noticed that the supporting characters are a bit OOC. I'll try to stick as close as I can, but some things I wish to change about them (mostly because their personalities don't match up with events).

Until next time!

Darkford


End file.
